1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of auto anti-theft devices and systems, and more particularly to a novel system which disables the motive power of a vehicle in response to reception of a transmitted signal from a remote location.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to disable an automobile power plant at the discretion of the user by incorporating an engine "kill" switch somewhere along the dashboard of the vehicle so that when the operator of the vehicle leaves, the switch may be activated. Although such a disabling switch is useful for its intended purpose, its application is strictly in series with the ignition switch and may be readily bypassed by unauthorized persons who may jump the ignition and the "kill" switch in order to start the auto engine. Other problems and difficulties have been encountered with such conventional switches that stem largely from the fact that there is no delay between the activation and the attempt to steal the vehicle and there is no indication that unauthorized use of the vehicle is in progress. No means are provided in such conventional systems for isolating the starter from the ignition so that jumpering or bypassing of the ignition switch will still not permit the vehicle engine to be started.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an auto anti-theft apparatus and system which will permit the user to remotely disable the auto power plant upon the transmission of an activating signal and wherein the system would include hazard and warning visual indicators, as well as providing for starter isolation from the ignition system. In some instances, the starter isolation means can be employed solely without use of the engine disabling means or the indication means.